Nagasawa Wakana
Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) is a Japanese singer as a member of Sakura Girls under Office Zan Agency, having joined the label in 2011 and joining Sakura Girls in 2012. She is a former member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was first introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the Shinjin Kouen 2010 March ~Yokohama GOLD!~ concert. She withdrew from the program sometime around September 2011 after failing the S/mileage auditions. Profile *'Name: '''Nagasawa Wakana (長澤和奏) *'Nicknames:' Wakanya (わかにゃ), Nagasaa (ながさー), *'Birthday: November 8, 1996 (age 16) *'''Birthplace: Iwate Prefecture, Japan *'Blood type: '''A *'Education: High School student *'''Height: 162cm *'Western Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Eastern Zodiac:' Rat *'Hobbies:' Watching anime, reading manga, baking, cooking *'Favorite Color: '''Pink, black, white *'Favorite Word:' "Arigatou" (Thank You) *'Favorite Animal: Dog, Cat, Rabbit *'Favorite Manga: '''Bleach, Youko x Boku, Gintama, Hiyokoi, Fullmetal Alchemist *'Favorite Food: Macaroons, Wagashi *'Least Favorite Food:' Spicy Foods, Raw vegetables *'Favorite Music Genres:' Jpop, Rock, Visual Kei *'Favorite Bands: '''SuG, ViViD, Golden Bomber, Sid, DIAURA. *'Looks up to:' Kikkawa Yuu, Sainen Mia, Maeda Irori, Ueto Aya, Igawa Haruka, Otake Shinobi, *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2010–2011) *'Other groups:''' ** Sakura Girls (2012-) Biography 2010 Nagasawa joined Hello! Project as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, a program in which young girls train in hopes that one day they will debut into Idols. 2011 Nagasawa auditioned for S/mileage's 2nd generation, but failed. Following the auditions, Nagasawa withdrew from Hello! Project and Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, she then pursued a career in acting and as an idol. Her profile was soon discovered on Office Zan, an agency that specializes in Acting. 2012 It was revealed that Nagasawa would be joining a new Idol group, Sakura Girls, under Office Zan. In October 2012, Nagasawa announced her first solo Gravure image DVD, titled "Sora no Kanata e", it will be released on November 23, 2012. Disography 2013 In February, Nagasawa opened a twitter account. Discography DVDs 2012.11.23 Sora no Kanata e (空の彼方へ) Trivia *She is aiming to become an actress. *She is the youngest member of Sakura Girls *She has released one solo gravure DVD in Sakura Girls *She is the great-great granddaughter of Kokubun Kenkichi, the first elected govenor of the Iwate Prefecture. *She is the oldest of three sisters in her family. *She is related to Kokubun Kenkichi. *Her first time performing was on May 2, 2010 during the second day of the Golden Week events "Hello! Project Presents ~ Hello☆Fest in Odaiba Gurume Park". *She has a dog *Shares a birthday with former v-u-den member, Miyoshi Erika *Her favorite music genres are Jpop, Rock, and Visual Kei. *She's a fan of SuG, ViViD, Golden Bomber, and Sid. *Her favorite type of man is cool, gentle, and interesting *She wants to go to Paris *She compares herself to a rabbit, or cat. *She thinks she was a rabbit in her past life *If she could be reborn, She'd like to be human again. *Her favorite brand is Liz Lisa *Considers her advantages looking serious, and being generous. *Her essentials are her phone, MP, Lip balm and gum. *On her Ameblo, she has "approved" DIAURA's Yo-ka, ViViD's Shin, SuG's Chiyu, Golden Bomber's Kenji and SID's Mao External Link *Profile *Sakura Girls, Wakana Profile Category:Hello! Pro Egg Category:Hello! Pro Egg Formers Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Iwate Category:November Births Category:1996 births Category:2010 additions Category:2011 departures Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:10th Generation Hello! Pro Egg Concerts In Category:Members who failed a S/mileage audition